mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Resistance Rising
My Little Pony Movie Tie-in Event #4 of 4 Apple Bloom: THE TIME: Not long after the Friendship Festival. THE PLACE: Occupied Ponyville. Apple Bloom: Canterlot has fallen to the Storm King. It's citizens: Imprisoned. It's Princesses: Stone-i-fied. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends: Have disappeared, to who knows where. Apple Bloom: Ponyville has been overrun by Storm Creatures. The streets once alive with laughter of many ponies, are silent: Those who set hoof outside risk capture by the invaders. Apple Bloom: But all is not lost, for there is still a candle glowin' in the darkness; a gemstone, glitterin' in the deepest mine. In the hearts of a few special ponies... there is still Hope. Apple Bloom: This looks like a job... FOR THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS. The Resistance Lives! 50 Clever Disguise | outro = Hey... so, this is Thorax? I don't know if you remember, but... Spike's missing, so I... shapeshifted into Spike to do this 'til he gets back? ... Hi. }}Apple Bloom: Hear ye, hear ye! I hereby call this meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order! Scootaloo: Aww... Weren't we going to call ourselves the Cutie Mark Resistence for as long as those Storm Creatures are Around? I think that sounds cooler... Sweetie Belle: Focus, Scootaloo ~~ This is serious! ...And besides, our Temporary New Name Brainstorming Meeting isn't scheduled until tomorrow. Apple Bloom: Better push it back a few days, Sweetie Belle ~~ we got more pressin' business to take care of! Apple Bloom: We've been hidin' out in this schoolhouse for far too long... it's time we made our move! It's time for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to TAKE BACK PONYVILLE! Sweetie Belle: YAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! So does this mean all of the big, scary, Storm Creatures out there are ready to surrender and go home? Apple Bloom: Uh... What I mean is... It's time for us to TAKE BACK PONYVILLE... after we find some other ponies to help us figure out how to do it! Please Send Help | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Sweetie Belle to look for allies | skip1 = | reward = Clever Disguise | outro = Oh... I don't see anyone else out there besides Storm Creatures... Unless some of those ruined buildings are shapeshifted changelings! Heh... }} Show's Over...? Sweetie Belle: H-Hello...? Anypony here? I... I saw this stage, and it looked new, so I was wondering if-- Trixie: GYAHHH!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Sweetie Belle:'''Wait... Trixie?! You SCARED me, popping out from that trapdoor like that! ... Wait. How long have you been here? '''Trixie: Sweetie Belle! *phew...* I MEAN -- not long! And I DEFINITELY haven;t been... haha... living under the floorboards ever since the Storm Creatures came, or anything!!! Nope! Sweetie Belle: ...Right. Well, me and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking for friends to join the Resistance with us, and get the Storm Creatures out of here! Do... uh... do you want to help? Trixie: R-Resistance...? That... That DOES sounds like something the Unscareable Trixie would do, but... But I don't know where my friend Starlight Glimmer is, and... Trixie: ... Um. What I MEAN to say is that, without her, my Great and Powerful magic won't look NEARLY as amazing by comparison! Yeah... Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Trixie -- we'll help you find her! That sounds EXACTLY like something the Resistance would do! Trixie: Really?! Well, then: Sign me up!!! Do I get a badge, or what...? Storm Watch * Trixie Lulamoon: Hunt for surveillance spells in the Bookstore (needs: Bookstore) * Scootaloo: Figure out the Storm Creatures' patrol routes * Trendy Photographer Pony: (+3) Apple Bloom: All right: I hereby call this new meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders-- Trixie: Featuring Trixie! Apple Bloom: ...Fine. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders featuring Trixie"... to order. What did y'all find out about the Storm Creatures? Sweetie Belle: Not a lot... They hardly do anything except patrol around the town! And they don't even seem to like THAT... Scootaloo: Yeah... I know they're big and scary, but I heard two of them talking -- and they're NOT happy to be here. They even complained that the Storm King doesn't pay them enough... Trixie: Hah! Figures. When *I* thought nopony liked me, I acted out in all SORTS of crazy ways... but that didn't make ME happy, either! Trixie: Wait... Why are you all looking at me like that...? Brain Storm! 100 Clever Disguise | outro = Apple Bloom looks like she's thought of something! I think. I... sometimes have trouble telling pony facial expressions apart? }}Apple Bloom: Trixie... you're a genius! The Storm Creatures prob'ly ain't been treated well by ANYPONY -- not even their boss! If MY whole life was like that... I wouldn't know how to be nice, either! Sweetie Belle: Wow... a whole life without any real friends... That must be really sad! Apple Bloom: It is... And if nopony's shown 'em kindness before... I say WE show 'em what it's like! Show 'em that somepony's willin' to care about 'em -- more than the Storm King ever did! Scootaloo: Yeah... Yeah! If they see what friendship's REALLY like, they MIGHT come over to our side! Trixie: Hmm... I'd SAY that's a totally ridiculous idea... if it hadn't actually worked for me. What the hey -- count me in! Sweetie Belle: But how are we gonna be nice to the Storm Creatures without them... you know... capturing us? We ARE still the Resistance... Apple Bloom: Oh, I thought of that, too! I got the idea from Applejack tellin' me about Mare Do Well. Here's the plan... Nopony Will Be Spare-d! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = Whoa... I guess, for ponies, putting on a disguise is ALMOST as good as shapeshifting! ... And I guess Storm Creatures REALLY like bowling? }} Let the Resistance Bloom! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = *gasp!* Are each of those corsages PERFECTLY color-coordinated to each Storm Creature's fur? Thank you, Masked Floral Arranger! }} Relaxation Attack! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = You Know, I thought those Storm Creatures looked really mean before... but I guess a complimentary clawicure can cheer anyone up! }} Trixie: Unleashed! 120 Clever Disguise | outro = I know Trixie pretty well... and I think that's the best I've ever seen her to that trick! Those Storm Creatures are really in for a treat... }}Apple Bloom: All right: This is a Cutie Mark Crusaders (Featuring Trixie) Official Resistance Check-IN! Any results yet on Operation Be Secretly Nice to Storm Creatures? Sweetie Belle: Yeah! It's a little hard to tell, but they DO seem happier... When I broke a hoof file doing a clawicure, they even chipped in to get me a new one! Scootaloo And they diddn't even mind when I beat them at bowling that one time! They were just glad I respected them enough to not go easy on 'em! Apple Bloom: And they Liked my Flowers, too! Wow... I think this is actually working, you guys!!! Trixie: ... Apple Bloom: Uh... Trixie? Do... Do you have somethin' to say? The Ol' Razzle-Dazzle 200 Clever Disguise | outro = Uh oh... Trixie just hauled out a cart of crystals, but she looks queasy. Did something bad happen down there? }} Community Challenge 1 *Rewards: ** 1~100: Tempest's Skiff ** 100~500: Zipporwhill ** 500~1000: * Tasks: ** Big McIntosh: (+12) Perfect his Ogres & Oubliettes cosplay at home ** DJ Pon-3: (+15) Sort through her sunglasses at home ** Daisy: (+60) Craft a flawless disguise ** Berry Punch: (+60) Put the finishing touches on a disguise Trixie: Omigosh omigosh omigoish... GUYS! Cutie Mark Resistance (featuring Trixie)EMERGENCY!!! I was down in the mine trying to dig out this REALLY sparkly crystal, and... THEY'VE GOT STARLIGHT! Trixie: Starlight GLIMMER! MY FRIEND! Starlight Glimmer! This huge angry-looking Storm Creature huy has her chained up down there! Scootaloo: What?! But... Why? Trixie: I... I Don't Know, but I heard them talking, and... I think he knows that she used to be a dictator! He must be trying to convince her to join the Storm Guards... Trixie: She'd never agreeeto that... never!!! But when he finally figures that out... he... he might... Apple Bloom: He's not gonna have the change, Trixie. Now while we're around! Apple Bloom: Everypony: Operation Be Secretly Nice to Storm Creatures is temporarily on hold ~~ and Operation Rescue Starlight Glimmer from Storm Creature Jail is a go!!! The Perfect Plan... 200 Resistance Manifesto | outro = Wait... Uh... What do those huys need a sculpter for...? Did I miss something...? }} The Perfect Technique... 75 Resistance Manifesto | outro = OK, did ANYONE actually say what the plan is... Because I still have no idea what the plan is... I mean, I hope it's a good plan! }} The Perfect Team... | outro = OK... So a Sculptor, a magic trick, AND a motivational performance... in ONE PLAN?! REALLY want to know what this plan is, now!!! }} The Perfect Distraction... * Flim: Snooker Storm Creatures into attending the fireworks show * Chipcutter: Set up the Ponyville Theater as a fireworks show venue * Mare Do Well: Skulk around heroically, preparing for the show (+3) The Perfect Moment... | reward = 250 Resistance Manifesto | outro =Is it time for Phase Two yet...? It IS?! Phew! I was getting all antsy... }}Starlight Glimmer: Trixie...?! It IS you!!! Thank Celestia you're... uh... Why are you carrying a life-sized stone statue of me, exactly? Trixie: Long story -- no time!!! The IMPORTANT thing is, I'm here to rescue you -- and it won't be long before all the Storm Guards come back from watching the fireworks!!! Starlight Glimmer: Uh... Fireworks...? Trixie: QUICK! stay PERFECTLY STILL so I can pick the lock on your hoof-cuffs and chain up this AMAZINGLY detailed Stone Starlight Glimmer Decoy in your place!!! Starlight Glimmer:' Ok... Now I'm VERY confused. The Switch! |outro = A stone statue of Starlight... Trixie's Switcheroo trick... Fireworks... EUREKA! I've figured out the--! ... Oh. Yeah. They... uh... They just did the plan. |task1 = Welcome Starlight Glimmer |cost1 = Free }}Trixie: VOILA! You're free, Starlight -- and with that decoy chained up where you used to be, the Storm Guards won't even know it! Now, let's get out of here before-- Storm Creature General: I'm baa--aaack! Hey... uh... anyone else notice that our prisoner is an exquisitely crafted stone statue of all sudden, or is that just me? Trixie: ...Before THAT happens. RUN!!! Starlight Glimmer: I'm running -- I'm running!!! TELL me you have a backup plan for whatever THIS plan is, Trixie! Trixie: I don't!!! The Cutie Mark Crusaders (featuring me) were TRYING to be nice to the Storm Guards in SECRET, so that MAYBE they'd learn the true meaning of friendship and switch sides! Trixie: But now that our cover's blown, I don't know WHAT we're gonna do! how are we supposed to show them how friendship works if they're chasing us?! Like RIGHT NOW! Starlight Glimmer: Wait -- THAT'S what you're trying to do?! Then I think I actually have an idea! Let's lose this guy and meet back up with the Crusaders -- I'll explain then!!! Plan B | outro =Wait -- there's a NEW plan, now? I just figured what the OLD plan was! I AM curious about whatever that "Grand Finale" is, though... |task2 = Send Apple Bloom to the Schoolhouse for supplies|skip2 = 5}} Sound: Check! | outro =That pony with the sunglasses is a DJ, right? So... I guess the "Grand Finale" must have a backing track, then? Just throwing out ideas, here! }} Three... Two... One... | outro =All right... I guess it's time for the GRAND FIN-- (...Wait, what? Really?!) Uh... Excuse me, actually -- it... uh... turns out I have somewhere to be... }}Starlight Glimmer: ATTENTION, STORM GUARDS!!! This is Starlight Glimmer: the newest member of the Ponyville Resistance! And as of today, we will NOT operate in the shadows!!! Starlight Glimmer: That's right: my friends Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo are the ones behind the may secret acts of kindness that you've experienced lately... Starlight Glimmer: ... Because they thought it was worth it to show you what REAL friendship felt like. To show you how much better it is than how the Storm King has been treating you! Starlight Glimmer: I feel the same way. If my own past has taught me anything, it's that ANYPONY deserves the chance to make a friend. So it's up to each of you... will you take that chance, or not? Storm Creature General: Lady... You just escaped from prison, you're CLEARLY not Storm Guard material, and my shift doesn't end for another fourteen hours. In other words... STORM GUARDS: ATTACK!!! Trixie: Whoo! Tough crowd... Good thing we planned for this, huh, Starlight? ON WITH THE SHOW!!! Starlight Glimmer: Right! If my lessons with Twilight have taught me anything, it's that NOTHING shows ponies how great friendship is like a SPECTACULAR MUSIC NUMBER!!! I don't know how it works either... but here goes! Boss Fight (Do You Hear the Ponies Sing?) Sweetie Belle: ..."AND THAT'S how awesome niceness is!" Trixie: YEAH! DRUM SOLO!!! Storm Guard: '''Wow. That verse had an intricate rhyme scheme AND a positive social message. '''Storm Guard: I agree! Those ponies sure are making some unexpectedly convincing points... Storm Creature General: STOP IT! Don't listen to them! This whole performance is REALLY contrived! Starlight Glimmer: I think it's working, you guys! Everypony -- keep singing!!! Boss Fight #2 (Do You Hear the Ponies Sing?) Apple Bloom: ..."AND THAT'S why caring's just the BEST!" Trixie: AWWW YEAHHHH!!! Take it to the BRIDGE!!! Storm Guard: I don't want to speak out of turn or anything? But I did NOT expect that five-minute hip-hop breakdown of the benefits of gift-giving. Storm Guard: Yeah... That WAS an extremely sick flow. Almost makes me feel like... what's the word... Dancing...? Is dancing a thing we do? Storm Creature General: Ghh... Music... too... entertaining... Losing... will... to... remain... oppresive...! Starlight Glimmer: All right, everypony -- it's time to bring it home! BIG FINISH...! Boss Fight #3 (Do You Hear the Ponies Sing?) Storm Guard: That... is... IT!!! The sincere emotion and flawless musicality of that song clinches it! I don't WANT to be part of an occupying army anymore... I wanna be an ACTUARY! Storm Guard: YEAH!!! NUTS to all this "ruling with an iron fist" malarkey! I'm going back home and finishing my lightly fictionalized autobiography! Storm Creature General: I... I... I... think I have some issues to work through... D... Does anyone know where I can find a sketchbook and some pottery clay...? Starlight Glimmer: Oh my gosh... The Storm Creatures are leaving! I have no idea how, but it worked!!! If only... if only Twilight and her friends were here to... to... Pinkie Pie: ... To WHAT?! Seriously -- don't keep a pony in suspense, you guys!!! I... Starlight Glimmer: PINKIE PIE?! And Twilight, and everypony else... and... and a cat, a bird, and an eagle... pony... something...?! But... But how... Princess Skystar: NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!!! My name is Princess Skystar, and I LOVE your horn, and oh my gosh do you like shells? Because *I* Like shells! And -- Twilight: Haha -- take it easy, Princess! Starlight, this is Princess Skystar, Capper, and Captain Celaeno -- they're the new friends we made on our latest adventure! Capper: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. The three of us just stopped by on the way back to klugetown -- been thinkin' of sprucin' up the place now that the Storm King's gone. Captain Celaeno: We sure are! And we've got these ponies -- and that dragon --- to thank for helping to end his rule! Starlight Glimmer: ... Bwuh. Pinkie Pie: Ohh Yeah -- we saved Canterlot, de-stonified the other princesses, AND got Tempest to join the good guys just a little bit ago! You shoulda seen it -- it was REALLY cinematic!!! Twilight: But we got back in time to watch you perform... and you were doing such a good job, we didn't want to interrupt! Starlight, Trixie, everypony... Oh, I'm SO proud of you all!!! Starlight Glimmer: Twilight... T-Thank you! Now, how about you tell me the whole story...? I... I think I have to sit down for a while, anyway... Community Challenge 2 ** 1~100: Pop Art Pony ** 100~500: Print Shop ** 500~1000: * Tasks: ** Big McIntosh : (+12) Whisper about the Resistance with Braeburn ** DJ Pon-3: (+15) Lay down some anti-establishment beats at home ** Songbird Serenade: (+120) Compose a Resistance anthem at home ** Hyped-Up Dancer: (+120) Plan a Secret Party with Mr. Carrot Cake Category:MLP Movie Quests Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story